A Warrior's Tale
by Stealth9604
Summary: A More In-Depth Tale of the For Honor Campaign; Point of Views of each faction and individual hero, even during the events of the other Faction's chapter – their rise and individual struggles while Apollyon's ambitions come to fruition. Additionally, it will portray the characters better. (Warning may contain minute details not entirely canon)


**Chapter I – Prologue**

 _Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to For Honor, that is owned by Ubisoft._

It was a sunny in a field when radiance of the sun was shining so bright that its golden rays were showing all the vibrant colors the land had to offer. The place was so calm and serene that the only thing disturbing the field was gentle breeze of wind. Ever so slightly, brushing its delicate gust was rustling the vast amount of wheat in the field.

Looking beyond the field, you see many buildings in the distance. Though primitive in design, it compares the kingdom as whole for the entire scenery displayed.

 _There were no signs._

Suddenly shaking starts, the ground starts rumbling and shuddering due to an earthquake. Each moment that passes, the earthquake intensifies to an unimaginable rate to the point it starts becoming dangerous.

 _It came without warning._

Soon the entire kingdom – to which one would see from a high elevation – becomes engulfed into a ripple effect from this disaster as it consumes everything in its path. Leaving nothing safe from its destruction.

The ground starts splitting. The castle, which was in the center of the kingdom, is devoured in catastrophe. As even the walls and statues start to crumbling to dust. Even the soldiers, wearing armor of old Medieval Knights, inhabiting in the castle, are caught in the wake for what the earthquake has brought. As they have no more control of any balance they had is now lost as they are forced to the ground.

Now the once beautiful field is morphed to a sorrowful sight. For the entire land that the kingdom inhabited is forever changed due to the chaos the earthquake has wreaked havoc on. The ground starts spitting earth from the wells. While the once glorious castle is brought to ruins.

 _Doom came to us all._

The aftermath is so great that it would make anyone cry. Not only is the ONE kingdom affected, but other areas too. One showing a culture of Feudal Japanese and one of a Viking civilization burnt and brought to smithereens. They too were safe from the events that just transpired.

As time draws on, the once glorious land becomes a desolate wasteland with no signs of life. Out of nowhere a lone warrior, a Viking, looking slimmer than what his actual size should be, stumbles across the wasteland. Desperately searching for any source of water that will quench his thirst from traveling across the desert; in hopes that his search won't be for naught.

 _The desperate few struggled to survive._

It seems fate is on his side as suddenly he spots a lonely stream amongst the wasteland of death, untouched even from the catastrophe that has passed. Glad for a chance for salvation, he immediately rushes to the water source. Rewarding himself from the long, perilous journey he eagerly drinks from the stream. He feels as though desperation is behind him, thus allows himself to lower his guard just this once as the cool water begins to hydrate his thirst.

Although something forces him to raise his guard again as he hears a crunch of stones from behind him. His instincts tell him there is something, or someone, behind him and is about to strike. Forcing him to act instead and strike with his own weapon – small axe. He is right as his strike is blocked and pushes him backwards with a kick to his chest. After taking a closer inspection of the person before him, it is indeed another warrior; this one in the appearance of a samurai, though like him, his armor has seen better days. Readying himself in case of another strike, the Viking remains vigilant, but only sees that the Samurai drags his katana in the ground before the Viking. An act, as the Viking notices, is in attempt to separate him from the source of water he discovered; marking the territory as his own.

The action does not sit well with the Viking as the Samurai can sense his hostility. Both prepare for fight. Though the stalemate is interrupted by the sound of metal meeting stone. As they turn to the source, they see an unexpected sight. Another warrior appears at the scene, this one a female and in the armor of a Medieval Knight standing atop a series of ruins from the disaster that caused it. Though based on the appearance of her armor, with a more makeshift armor no doubt due to the disaster leaving a scarce amount of metal. Dropping down to meet the other two warriors, and retrieve her sword from dropping it down below her at the pile of stones, she too gives off killing intent of her own. Therefore, letting them know that the water source is hers and will fight to win it.

As the Knight rises and gets into a fighting stance, the 3 warriors now find themselves at an impasse with no one showing any sign or intent of standing down. Circling each other by testing each other's mettle, seeing who will be the first to make a mistake. Though they find that by a small thought in the back of the mind, maybe there is another way. A better way. One without conflict.

 _Perhaps we had a chance for peace. But desperation and trust are seldom allies._

The first to react is the Viking as he lowers his guard, followed by the other two; finding truth in his actions. Though as the Viking looks down in contemplation, glancing down at the water source, he comes to the realization that there is no hope and only the strong survive.

The Viking gives a battle cry, signaling for the Samurai and Knight to bring up their guards once again and retake their fighting stances. The all charge at one another and begin fighting. Although despite each having their own individual fighting style, they become in perfect sync with one another. Matching each strike with a parry, block, or even shove knocking one off their feet. Even as this happens, the other intervenes before another can finish them off; as if they are working together, yet separate at the same time.

 _So began a millennium of conflict._

As the fighting continues between the three, so does the conflict. One where it seems it has no end in sight. Days turn to nights, months, years even. And as time passes, life grows from the desolate wasteland that was once in its place. The warriors each growing in larger numbers as well – Vikings, Samurai, and Knights. Each showing their own signs of progression in weapon and choice of armor as time passed.

 _A thousand years of war._

A Knight, fully decked in armor from head to toe, kills a foot soldier by the hilt of his blade.

A Viking, though lacking in armor, but bigger in muscle and size, brings down several other foot soldiers in the process as well.

Finally, a Samurai, one with armor and a cultural mask representing a demon, takes down a soldier too; showing the same mettle as the former two.

 _The greatest warriors the world has ever known. The reason they fight lost to the ages._

As they continue to fight, they (unintentionally) converge on each other. Beginning the stalemate that happened once before. Repeating a cycle of conflict.

They meet again, face to face at an impasse.

However, at meeting each other, on guard waiting for one to strike, in the back of their minds they have burning questions. What was this conflict about? Why does it go on? How did it begin? This is supported by the vast amount of bodies lying before them, fighting the same fight they have been.

 _And yet… here they still stand, searching for a sign of peace._

As they continue to circle each other, on guard, they find once again in consideration of laying down their arms, for a more viable solution. Lowering their guards, hoping, believing in desperation that this might be a better way.

Unbeknownst to them all, someone is watching from the distance, aiming an arrow at them almost as if to kill one of them. The Viking showing contemplation more than the other two as he looks down in sorrow at seeing so many of his brethren fall in battle, and in some aspect respect to see his enemies in the same situation.

 _I will show them._

The others follow suit and lower their weapons. And it seems peace will finally become the victor as they start giving their own signs of respect for valor to one another.

Sadly, it is not meant to be. The arrow from the stranger releases and strikes. The Viking is hit in the shoulder. The outcome is he becomes enraged at what has transpired and begins his assault. The arrow refueling his desire for conflict once again.

 _I am Apollyon._

The stranger who fired the arrow is shown. A Knight with black armor and a bow starts leaving the scene, there is an accomplice with him.

As the second figure starts coming into view, it is another warrior. The warrior's armor is black and give off a menacing appearance. The armor is unusual itself even for one representing a Knight, but if one could see it, they would know immediately to whom it belongs to. Apollyon, leader of the Blackstone Legion.

 _I bring war._

 **Hello. Yes, I know this isn't one of my other stories as you were hoping for, but there is a good explanation for that. Now while I don't like making excuses, in fact I shouldn't even be giving them so I won't, I just wanted to say I wanted to get started on and post this chapter badly anyway.**

 **Reason for that is since For Honor is an awesome game. Ubisoft really did their homework on this game. If anyone hasn't played it yet, go get it. Trust me, you don't know what you're missing. Plus, the lore to the story is extraordinarily unique, so considering how no one has even posted a story about it yet has surprised me. So, I had to be the first to do so. For those that are interested in the game, in case you were wondering, this first chapter was meant to be the Cinematic Story Trailer that Ubisoft launched and thought it would be a good starting point for my story.**

 **Now, as for my other stories – Old Amends and Spartan Team Archangel's Origins. Just know I haven't given up either, particularly the former and I do devote time to try and get all my stories done; even if it is a little at a time. Just think of it as a penny doubled every day, though it may not seem a lot, in the long run I am getting something done and at a consistent pace (** _ **for more information on this philosophy read The Slight Edge**_ **). Plus, with my schedule of college and 2 jobs, I can only do so much. For those who are being patient, I appreciate it.**


End file.
